


It’s All in the Presentation

by amoosebouche



Series: What's the Worst That Can Happen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I don't know if this actually qualifies as a vignette), Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Castiel Works in a Bookstore, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, Humor, I swear, Inappropriate Humor, No Smut, Not intended to insult vegetarians, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vignette, after using all these humor tags I hope this thing is as funny as I think it is, anecdotal humor, bookstore humor, completely and utterly pointless, dean isn't in this one, merchandising displays used inappropriately in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoosebouche/pseuds/amoosebouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe has fun messing around with Hannah's kiosk displays at the bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s All in the Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to cheer myself up after an upsetting day yesterday, so here, have some mindless and hopefully funny weirdness.
> 
> This may or may not have actually happened at my workplace. (It totally did.)

“Gabe, you can’t put the McCartney books there.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Gabe shuffles the books a tad to the right.

Cas frowns. “I’m fairly certain what you’re doing is very, very wrong.”

Gabe chuckles, but adds another stack to the display kiosk. He backs away with a grin and dusts his hands off.

“There. Perfect.”

Cas sighs.

“Hey, this is poetry.” Gabe frowns, then adjusts the stacks so minutely that Cas can’t see a difference. 

A customer comes through the maze and he returns to his register. By the time the man leaves, Gabe has wandered off and Hannah, the merchandising manager, has returned to the kiosk. She’s staring at the display in some confusion, holding a stack of books in her hands. As Castiel approaches, she looks over her shoulder at him.

“Hello, Castiel.”

“Hannah.”

“I think Gabriel was here.” She laughs somewhat ruefully.

Cas nods, even though Hannah’s turned away from him again. “There’s a distinct possibility.”

“Yes. This seems very much like Gabriel’s humor.”

“Are you going to move them?”

Hannah tilts her head as she considers. “Yes, even though I rather admire the juxtaposition of Paul McCartney staring longingly at the PornBurger book.”

“There might be a vegetarian burger in there somewhere,” Cas says.

Hannah _hmmms_. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you'd like a reference for the book covers: [PornBurger](https://www.amazon.com/PornBurger-Hot-Buns-Juicy-Beefcakes/dp/0062408658/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1465844372&sr=8-1&keywords=pornburger) and [Paul McCartney: The Life](https://www.amazon.com/Paul-McCartney-Life-Philip-Norman/dp/0316327964/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1465844422&sr=1-1&keywords=paul+mccartney)


End file.
